Mirror
by silvercross
Summary: When Youji doesn't realize Omi's feelings for him.. the younger assassin decided to take another option... Will Youji able to before it's too late? Note: This isn't a 101-word fic. Trouble in uploading. *shrugs* Happens all the time. (ongoing)


i'm not even sure why i wrote this fic... probably from **ugh** studying too much.. . anyways, i don't hate youji so please don't kill me. i've always loved the omixyouji pairing so this is a treat for those omiyouji fans out there (somehow that reminded me of TB/X omiyouji-onmyouji get it? minna= O_o...) and besides, this is my first weiss fic and it's a songfic so please be good to me. it's angst though and i'm not sure if it would get better in the end but i hope it would *pleasure* you somehow ^_~! okay.. okay.. on with the fic..

disclaimer: yes, i want to own them... very much actually..^.^ but they're not mine.. they all belong to koyasu takehito and project weiss. and well, if i *do* own them i wouldn't be here writing this fic..**whistles innocently** what?! . the song i used here is entitled "3 libras" by A Perfect Circle.. and i **shrugs** don't own them either..

/_/ - thoughts

*_*, __ - emphasis

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Mirror 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

//I threw you the obvious

And you flew it on your back

A name in your recollection

Down among the millions there//

Omi's eyes popped open as he heard his door shut from across him. Footsteps echoed his room... making soft, creaking noises as the familiar figure stepped closer. He could smell the mixture of alcohol and cigarette as the figure sat on his bed. He sighed and arose from the bed to face the older man. Light illuminated from the lanky blond's glasses... glowing fiercely despite the darkness that surrounded them. It blinded him momentarily, and then he saw the older man removing them.. placing it on the drawer next to the bed. Jade eyes met cerulean, and Omi felt like drowning in them. Youji's stare was always piercing.. and it burned him.. burned and freezed him at the same time.

His thoughts were cut off as Youji started undressing himself. He saw him removing the green, sleeveless top he was wearing, then unzipping the tight, black leather pants. Despite his troubled state, Omi couldn't suppress his smile. Youji has such exquisite tastes when it comes to clothing... clubbing outfits specifically. The man was attractive, he admitted, and his choice of clothing emphasized it further.

Omi helped him remove his boots, making it easier for the older man to slide his pants down. Youji was finished stripping himself completely, and he motioned Omi to do the same. As Omi started, reality washed over him. /Youji will never be mine.. he never was. But I'll always be his.. always../ Lost in his thoughts, Omi removed the last garment off his body. He stared absently at the ceiling as Youji took him. Perhaps he could pretend.. just once in a while.. to lessen the pain. /Maybe this night.. i can pretend that he's mine../ He shrugged the thoughts off and moved in rhythm with Youji. 

//Difficult not to feel a little bit 

disappointed and passed over

But I look right through 

See you naked but oblivious

And you don't__see__me//

"Unngh..", Omi moaned as he climaxed. Youji's hand covering his mouth kept him from screaming. He wouldn't want their teammates to hear them either. He couldn't stand the thought of them finding out his 'night sessions' with the older assassin. Being discovered was the last thing in his mind. /Knowing Ken-kun and Aya-kun, I'll probably get an ample amount of scolding and lecturing from them../ he smiled faintly as he continued, /..but Youji.. I don't think I would wanna know what they might do to him../ His thoughts were cut off as he heard a whisper from Youji. The lanky blond finally reached his orgasm. He withdrew his manhood from Omi's opening, wiped his hands on the sheets and rested beside the boy. "God, that was good.", Youji said in a voice just above a whisper. Omi just lay in silence. /H-he whispered Asuka.. h-he whispered Asuka's name again.. God.. how could I've been so stupid../ Omi thought painfully as Youji got up and started dressing. 

He watched Youji as the man dressed silently. He studied the older assassins' features so intently.. like he was afraid of forgetting or losing every single detail. After putting back on his glasses, Youji fumbled towards the door. "Thanks for this night, chibi.", the older man said, turning the cold doorknob. One soft thud and he was gone. *His Youji* was gone. Somehow, referring Youji as *his* sounded good to him, but the dream was over. It ended as Youji left. He was alone again. Reality crashed into him like waves, and he felt cold, alone and.. used. But he couldn't blame Youji.. he just couldn't. Or maybe he _wouldn't want to_. 

Curling up, he faced the bedroom window. He could see the moon in full view, and he marveled at it's splendor. Light shone from his windows... making his tear-stained face glisten with the moon's light. Finally, Omi cried himself to sleep.

**~**~**~**~**

//But I threw you the obvious

Just to see what occurs behind 

The eyes of a fallen angel

Eyes of a tragedy//

"Asuka..", Youji whispered mournfully. He shrugged and got out of bed. It was morning already and he just woke up from a nightmare.. that same person that kept tormenting him every night. /It's my fault Asuka.. it should've been me. You didn't have to do it, because I'm not worthy of that sacrifice. And now you've left me here.. alone with my misery.. left with only my bitter memories of _you_./ Youji sighed heavily as he groped for a pack of cigarettes. He lit one and inhaled it deeply, staring at the cerulean sky that seemed to condemn him. /It would probably be better if I had died after you... but then your sacrifice would be in vain... I hate you Asuka.. I hate you.. but love you nonetheless.. no, _loved_ you. I'm friggin' sure I was over you, but how come you still torment me? I know.. you don't want me to ever forget you. How could I, Asuka? Everytime I close my eyes I see you dying before me. I see your face contorted in an expression I could have sworn as _fulfillment_. What exactly did you fulfill Asuka? By dying.. what did you accomplish? You saved me then but how about now? I'm dying now as I think of you.. as I recall all that we've shared during those years we have lived together. Somehow, I'm still stuck with you. Hnn.. I guess you're stuck with me too../ 

Sighing heavily, Youji disposed the almost burnt-out stick and headed for showers.

**~**~**~**~**~**

"Yes, yes.. the tulips are available for deliveries... no, we're not available for dates now.. just a minute miss, i'll wait on you if you'll just stop tugging my shirt... yes mam, your orchids will be ready as soon as i finish this previo--" Slip. Crash. /Oh, shit.. another pot wasted. Omi's gonna kill me!! Where the HELL is that Youji?! He was _supposed_ to work with me this morning! Bakayarou.../ Ken cursed in his mind as he started cleaning the mess. It was an early Sunday morning and the Koneko no Sumu was already filled with screaming fangirls. It was too much for Ken to handle alone.

/One day I'll get you for this, Kudou... Oooh just let me catch you alone.. without Omi to protect you.. teme.. I'll make sure you'll nev--/ "Yoshi! Daijoubu minna! Your all-time favorite Kudou Youji is here!!" Ken's thoughts were cut off as the lanky blond made his entrance. Youji's screaming fans immediately huddled around him. 

"Maa, maa.. just one at a time girls! Can't handle all of you at once!" Youji said in a flirtatious manner, giving them his most seductive smile he perfected through years of practice and experience, and topping it all off with his usual playboy wink. The screams faded a bit as he made his way to the pile of deliveries, his trademark smile still planted on his tanned face. He was enjoying the attention so much and forgot all about his now *really* pissed-off teammate. 

/Uh-oh, I can see death in his eyes../ Youji thought mournfully. /On the contrary, that would've made Aya proud.. if only he was here.. maybe I could use him as a shield, just in case Ken tries to kill me.. shit.. any minute now and he's gonna blo---/ "YOUJI!! YOU BAKA!! DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS NOW?!?! IT'S PAST 9 AND YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE HERE BY 8!! BECAUSE OF YOU I BROKE YET ANOTHER POT!! AND WE ARE WAY BEHIND ON OUR DELIVERIES! WHEN CAN YOU EVER BE ON TIME?!?!" Ken screamed loud enough to almost shatter the shop's glass windows, ignoring the wide-eyed girls staring at him in shock. Controlling temper was not one of Ken's special abilities.

"Maa, maa.. calm down Kenken! It's a beautiful Sunday morning! Besides.. throwing tantrums like that is not good for your heart! You could die of heart attack any minute you know." Youji said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Instead of a "Thanks, Youji-kun", the lanky assassin received a much deadlier glare than before. Ken was inches away from him now, ready to pounce him to pieces. /Why do I always say the wrong words at the wrong time? It's this stupid part of me that always gets me into trouble! Stupid friggin' mouth.... Uh-oh.. I don't like that *look* he's giving me.. I haven't even started on my last will and testament yet.. Think Kudou! THINK!!/

"Kenken, I--" Ken didn't give Youji a time to speak. 

"Ku_dou.. first of all.. dont__call__me__KENKEN!! Call me that again and DIE a horrible death..." Youji shivered a bit at the tone as the younger man continued, "..Second.. it WAS a beautiful Sunday morning UNTIL a CERTAIN lazy BASTARD came ruining it for me.. DO YOU KNOW WHO THAT WAS KUDOU?!" Ken was almost ready to pounce on the older assassin when the youngest Weiss member entered.

"Are?! What's going on here?!" Omi said, cerulean eyes blinking in surprise. /Haah.. saved by the bell.. umm, I meant by Omi.. *whew*.. now _that_ was a close call. I thought I was goners for good../ Youji thought in relief as Ken lowered his fists. The honey-haired bishounen was now facing the two older assassins. 

"Mou.. Youji-kun.. Ken-kun... were you two fighting at work again? The customers looked kinda terrified!" 

"It's not my fault Omi! *Lazy-ass* here didn't show up on time for work again! Hell, I've been patient! But now, this is getting quite out of hand!" Ken said, shooting another death glare at Youji that would've made even Aya the Iceberg Man wince.

"Ken-kun, you didn't have to scream." Omi continued, interrupting any muffled protests from Ken. "Look, let's just close the shop for now so we can talk this out." Ken was about to protest again but Omi's authoritative tone told him otherwise. 

After a good ten minutes of screaming, pleading, shoving and God-knows-what-else, they finally managed to empty the shop. Omi hung the 'closed for break' sign before reverting his attention at his two teammates.

"Now, tell me again the problem, but in normal speed this time Ken-kun." There was a growing tension between the two older assassins. Omi gave Ken a soft smile to lighten the mood a bit. 

The ex-soccer player sighed heavily then calmly explained to Omi everything. 

~~~~~~~~~

tsuzuku...

~~~~~~~~~


End file.
